The objectives of the Cell Models Core are to provide cell culture models for use in small-molecule CF drug discovery, testing of lead compounds, therapeutically relevant preclinical bioassays, and translational science investigations of CF and airway pathophysiology. The objectives are accomplished by providing investigators highly differentiated cell culture models of human CF and non-CF respiratory tract surface epithelial and sumucosal gland cells; novel spheroid cultures of the respiratory tract epithelial and gland cells; and cultures of carcinoma and transformed cell lines relevant for CF drug discovery. Resources of the core include cryopreserved CF and non-CF respiratory tract epithelial cells, various neoplastic and immortalized cell lines, and instrumentation for cell isolation, cell culture and quality testing of the cell models. Specific functions of the core include the generation of highly differentiated cell models of respiratory tract surface epithelial cells and submucosal gland cells; cryopreservation of cells to insure continuous supplies for investigators; expanding valuable cells to increase resources for investigators; culturing cell lines useful in CF drug discovery and translational science studies; quality control testing of primary cell cultures and cell lines; and finally, supplying relevant cell models to participating scientists. Our core laboratory has provided cells to CF investigators for over twenty-five years free of charge. More than 20 projects described in this renewal will use the cell models provided. The core continues to develop and investigate new cell models to ensure that the best and state-of-the-art models are provided. In addition to our long-established strength in providing airway surface epithelial and submucosal gland cultures, the core (in collaboration with the Clinical Materials Core) has developed extensive experience generating nasal epithelial planar and spheroid cultures obtained from CF patients of various genotypes and non-CF controls